ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Malware
Malware is from Galvan B and is a corrupted Galvanic Mechamorph from Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Malware is an evil Galvanic Mechamorph. His eye does not glow when talking but he is very intelligent and has some history with 11-year old Ben. He has a red color unlike Upgrade who has a green color, because his genetic code is corrupted. Chris 10: Total Revolution Malware first appeared in Chris 10: Total Revolution the video game where he sent Evil Galvanic Mechamorph's to destroy Ethan on Galvan B. He was stopped by Ethan and went into hideing. Sometime in between the game and Proto-Tool, Power Up Malware arrived on Earth. Malware returned in Proto-Tool, Power Up where he hired a evil Galvanic Mechamorph to merge with the Proto-Tool. Malware escaped but the other Mechamorph was destroyed and the proto-tool was rebuilt. Malware is one of the main villians in Chris 10: Total Revolution The Movie. Ben 10: Infinite Forms Malware first appeared in the episodes Just a Little Creepy part 1 and Just a Little Creepy part 2 where he Zs'Skayr and Vulkanus are the main villains. Blank and the Omnigizer He is one of the main Villians. Logan Storm: Galactic Hero Malware will appear in Logan Storm: Galactic Hero. He first appears in The Graveyard, the fourth episode of Logan Storm: Galactic Hero. Though, he will be in a brief role. Malware will appear in every other episode of Season 1. Malware's intentions are unknown in Season 1, though his intentions will be revealed in Season 2. Malware will appear in Season 2 as the sole and main antagonist. Ben 10: Omniverse Universe He is the main villain of Season One. He is brought back to life by Albedo and his name brougt shivers to Ship. Ben 10: Return of Malware He is the main villain and the titular character in this movie. Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Chris 10: Total Revolution the video game *Proto-Tool, Power Up Ben 10: Infinite Forms *Just A Little Creepy: Part 1 *Just A Little Creepy: Part 2 Ben 10.5 *Just Passing Through (first reappearance) *Road Trip Of Doom Ben 10: Ultimate Power *Galvan Secrets (first reappearance) 'Chaturn 10: Fan Force ' *The Power of the Beast *Power of the Doctor (Death) UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe *Off We Go PT 1(Mentioned) *Off We Go PT 2 (First Appearance) *Facing Malware PT 1 *Vilgax's Wrath (Flashback) *Facing Malware PT 2 *Doom (Deceased) Reo 19 *Under Attack (First Appearance) Noah 10 Malware is one of the main enemies in Noah 10: Super Matrix. In Noah 10, he is affiliated with Forgenza. He works for him, but also tries to achieve his own goals on the side. Also in this series, he is Uirus's son and Gizmo's brother. He and his family got kicked off of Galvan B, so Malware wants revenge on the Galvans and Mechmorphs. John Smith 10: Ancient Times Malware appears in a one episode special, originating from some time in the future, possibly past the time of John 10,000. He absorbs a time travel machine, and travels to the canon time. He doesn't appear in his yellow, incomplete form, but he appears in his other three main forms. He is killed by the end of the episode. *Falchion (death) Category:Villians Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Male aliens Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Male Villains Category:Insane Characters Category:Black Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Technology Aliens Category:Electric aliens Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Villains Category:Rex 14 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Chris 12 Category:Ultra Ben Category:Rory 15 Category:Rook Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:John Smith 10